


[Podfic of] Fulcrum

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mild) Daddy Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tony Stark is NOT a sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Length: 11:55]He says it like a question, because it kind of is, because the question is what the fuck even is his life right now that he’s on the phone telling his mother that Tony can’t make it to yet another Shabbat dinner because evil scientists are a thing that really exist.Or, Bucky's mother doesn't care that her son's dating a superhero.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Podfics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic of] Fulcrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fulcrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109285) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613). 



> For Sarah for Not Alone Here. I hope you enjoy it, this fic is so fun and I had a blast. 
> 
> Podficcer's note: I am not Jewish, so I looked up how to pronounce all of the words I didn't know and did my absolute best. I deeply apologize if I messed anything up. I swear I tried.

**Audio Length:** 00:11:55

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16ehNUkj4lLXXNU3KEduvj_JoxZxh-dxZ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
